


Uncontrollable Urges

by yaoimaster2128



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not named, Skeleton Sex, Smut, got horny and decided to write somethin', reader is female, use your own name, wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoimaster2128/pseuds/yaoimaster2128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got horny one evening, and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

You were on your bed, “sleeping.” You couldn’t help it, you needed to, so badly; you couldn’t take it anymore. The lights were turned off in your room, the room Sans said you could have after everyone had moved to the surface. Sans and Papyrus had recently bought a new house, and because you had nowhere to live, Sans said you could stay, you appreciated it, very much. But, all of this was besides the point. You had been tossing, turning, and squirming for the past hour or so, and you couldn’t take it anymore. You usually slept with nothing on, and you told Sans and Papyrus to knock and wait until you answered the door for this very reason. You just felt better, and knew it was healthier, to sleep in nothing. You were kind of embarrassed to do this in a house with other people, but you were so desperate. Your heart raced as you started to play with your labia, and slowly work your way in with your fingers. You hadn’t ever mutually masturbated or even had sex before, so you had to live with pleasing yourself. You slowly slipped two, then three fingers in, massaging the spot you knew you liked the most. You started quietly moaning, being careful not to wake Sans, who slept in the room right next to yours.  
“Ahhh, S-Sans..” you moan in pleasure. You had always liked Sans, more than friends.  
“Ahhhh~” You quietly moan. Your hands are slippery and wet, you have been masturbating for a half hour or so now, thinking of what could be under that jacket of his, or even his shorts turned you on immensely. You let your fantasies take you away, but… You didn’t notice Sans teleport into your room. He isn’t sure what you are doing, so he lightly taps you on the shoulder.  
“*____________? Are you okay? You--”  
In a fright, you jump so hard you insert your fingers more than you’re used and make the most lewd cum face in front of Sans.  
“Hah- ahhh…” You pant with your eyes rolled to the back of your head.  
“*? Oh… I have read about this before, um?” Sans whispers under his breath.  
“S-Sorry I, uh?” You blush; well, this is awkward…  
“*Hey, ____________, would you mind if I touched you? I am curious about the anatomy of humans, and how pleasure works.. F-for science, I mean.” Sans quietly asks, his cheekbones glowing a slight blue hue.  
“Uh, sure? I don’t see why not, you’ve kinda caught me in the act anyway..” you mumble.  
“*A-are you sure ____________?” You nod a ‘yes’ to Sans who nervously fumbles out of his jacket, in order to make sure it doesn’t get dirty.  
He gently removes the bed sheets and glows his eye slightly so he can see better in the dark. He goes towards the end of the bed and whispers, “Just relax, okay? And, tell me if I am hurting you. Don’t get too loud though, my brother is a heavy sleeper, but he can be woken up.” You nod and let your head relax on the pillow, making your body less tense as you anticipate what Sans is going to do.  
After a solid five minutes or so, he starts to rub your toes, feeling the bones and joints, carefully analyzing them.  
“Oh,” you think to yourself, “This is what he wanted to do, well, I can really relax now! Although..”  
You feel a little disappointed, you wanted more, but if this is what he wanted to do, fine by you.  
By this point an extra 15 minutes has passed, and you keep thinking, “This actually feels really nice, I feel.. I feel?” you were at a loss of thought. You were really enjoying being genuinely touched. You felt like a hole in your being had been filled by this feeling of a loving soft touch, by someone who loved you in one way or the other.  
“*Wow! The human anatomy is so fascinating, but there is one thing down here that I haven’t explored yet..” Sans thought to himself. “*The human is pretty chill about the whole touching thing, but what were they doing with this part earlier?” Sans thought as he gently spread your legs. He moved his surprisingly thick and boney fingers to your vagina. You shivered slightly, but Sans didn’t seem to notice. He was rubbing your urethra and clitorus; he was toying with you. At this point you were twitching for more. You were panting slightly and Sans asked you if you were okay. You whispered a strained “yes” in reply, and you wondered if Sans knew what he was doing to you. He definitely knew, he was a quick learner, and soon he put two of his fingers in you.  
“S-Sans?” you whispered. “*Yeah ____________? Do you like this? Do you want more?” He teased as he started to rub your vaginal walls faster. “Y-yes, ah~” you barely managed to whisper. He withdrew and placed another finger in you, and then withdrew to eventually put his whole hand in you. He had thrusted and teased you so hard for so long, your hymen broke. Sans freaked out when he saw the blood oozing out of you.  
“*____________?!? Are you okay? ____________?!?!?”  
“I’m fine Sans! Just hurry and help me clean this up before Papyrus finds out!” You ran to your bathroom, blood dripping from you, as Sans ran to get new sheets and clean up the blood with hydrogen peroxide and paper towels. After you had cleaned up and Sans had replaced your bedsheets, you explained to him the female anatomy, and how the female body works. Luckily, you were a gynecologist, graduating at the top of your class in med school, and the head doctor in your office. You calm Sans down, and put on your pj’s. “Sigh, come sleep with me,” you say after the lecture, “I can’t get any sleep anyway, maybe you can help.”  
You and Sans sleep until Papyrus wakes you two up in the morning.  
“HELLO SANS! HELLO ____________! WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE SAME BED? SANS, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BED, DO NOT STEAL THE HUMAN’S!”


	2. The Budding of a New Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sensual night with Sans, you decide to get to know him a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! This is my first fanfic and I am so happy! I got so many kudos from a bunch of awesome people!!!! Thank you soooooooooooo much!!!!!

“Ugh.. Papyrus, it’s a Saturday morning! It’s too early for this!” you complain, seeing nothing wrong with the situation at hand. You were sleeping next to a skeleton, fully clothed; not to mention, you hadn’t even touched Sans.

“BUT, HUMAN..!”

“Papyrus, Sans couldn’t sleep, so he came into my room and asked if he could sleep with me for the night. That’s all, really!” 

You weren’t exactly lying either, Sans often came into your room and slept with you when he couldn’t sleep. You asked him about it and he told you that he felt safer in yours and Papyrus’ presence. He also told you that Papyrus didn’t exactly like being cramped up on a thin, long bed with his larger older brother. You understood, and said it was okay, but only if he knocked first, which he always did.

“WELL, HUMAN! WHEN YOU ARE READY, COME DOWN STAIRS TO EAT SOME BREAKFAST. I HAVE PREPARED WAFFLES, HAM, AND CINNAMON HONEY MAPLE SYRUP.”

Papyrus didn’t often cook things other than spaghetti, but he was taking better cooking lessons with a quiet guy in town. You met him the first time, and he was really shy, but when you met him again, to tell him that Papyrus and co. were going on vacation that week, he seemed a lot more confident in, not only himself, but in everything he did. Papyrus’ spaghetti was getting way better and he cooked different things more often. Sans also started to bake more, because Papyrus had learned to share the kitchen, and  _ holy shit _ , was Sans’ homemade cheesecake the _ best  _ cheesecake, no _food_ , you had ever put in your mouth. It was like the best orgasm and movie explosion put into your mouth that happened all at once. You started crying tears of joy the first time you ate it. And when he put Toriel’s homemade raspberry jam in it, it was literally to die for.

“*_____________? _____________! Hello? Earth to _____________!!” 

“Huh?” Sans was waving his hand in your face, you had been thinking too hard (and started to drool) at the sound of Sans’ homemade cheesecake. 

“Oh! Yes! Right! To the kitchen!” you said, a little too loudly with a blush creeping over your cheeks, and stumbled down the stairs with a giggling school-boy Sans right behind you.

You, Sans, and Papyrus sat down and ate breakfast when Papyrus abruptly got up from the table and shouted,

“I HAVE TO GO TO THE SUPERMARKET AMONG OTHER DUTIES! SANS! _____________! I AM TRUSTING YOU TO CLEAN UP THE DISHES, KITCHEN, BEDROOMS, VACUUM AND SHAMPOO (OR MOP) ALL OF THE FLOORS, INCLUDING THE BEDROOMS AND BATHROOMS, CLEAN THE BATHROOMS HEAD TO TOE, DO THE LAUNDRY AND....” 

Papyrus rattled on and on about all of the chores you two needed to do today while you wrote them down on a large sticky note, so you wouldn’t forget. After you double checked the list and rewrote the shopping/errand list for Papyrus, you started to clean up all of the dishes.

“*Hey _____________?”

“Yeah Sans?”

“*Do you maybe, uh wanna, uh like maybe go out sometime ?"

“What? I didn’t hear you, you got a little quiet at the end of your sentence there dude.”

“*Knock knock”

“Really, _now_?”

“*Yeah, knock knock”

“Ugh, who's there”

“*Pollen.”

“Pollen Who?” 

“*I think I’ve Pollen in love with you.”

“I--....”

Sans started to sweat (how the hell do skeletons sweat anyway?!?!?) and wring his hands, suddenly finding great interest in how one of his joints felt. A gentle blue hue fell over his cheekbones in the cutest fashion ever. To be honest with yourself, you had been thinking about Sans for a long time, especially after Toriel told him he was only a good friend, and that after all of those years apart, she knew that Asgore was the only one for her, and he was no good without her. It broke your heart to hear that she shattered his soul; he was depressed for a long time and that’s how you two met. On a suicide hotline, because you were good at talking to people and your friend, _____________, decided it was a good idea to apply you for the job, it payed a little extra money that you invested into the stock market. You fell in love at the first joke, and the first time he met you in person, at the first verbal “*heya,” you fell head over heels, deeply in love with the short, cute, blue claden skeleton, who seemed to have a permanent smile. You had no idea what to say, or what to do. You just stood there, mouth open for a few minutes and then made some half assed excuse that you had to go clean something and told him that he didn’t have to worry about cleaning. He nodded his head and you were glad he understood; you had seen him make the same excuses before. He relaxed and let you clean. You had a LOT to think about.


	3. The Talk

“*Oh god, Grillbz, what if she doesn’t like me? What if my approach was too soon, what if she thinks that I, I… What if..?”

“Sans,” Grillby said as he walked around the bar to sit on the stool next to Sans, “I don’t know why she wouldn’t like you.”

“*I dunno Grillbz, I just, I dunno. I really like her, I mean, I _really_ like her, but..”

“Sans, you always doubt everything, just be hopeful for once.”

*Sigh, “*I-I; can I stay here for a little while longer? I-”

“Oh course Sans,” Grillby replied as he gently hugged Sans, careful not to set his jacket on fire.

~back at the skelebrother’s house~

**_Welp, I’ve cleaned the whole house, top to bottom. And I’ve thought about Sans and what I should say. I think- I think I’ll tell him!_ **

You grab your coat off of the rack, having an hour or so until Papyrus came back from errands, you decided to go to the local bar that Sans always wanted to drag you off to. You had never actually been there, and you decided that this was the perfect place to look for Sans. You walk in and immediately shed your coat, it was very warm in the bar. You assumed it to be the work of the fire elemental cleaning and serving behind the bar. When you saw Sans sitting at the bar, sleeping, you quietly sit down next to him, and signal for a piece of paper, or something to write on to the bartender; you didn’t want to wake Sans up, he looked relaxed while sleeping, for once. The bartender, got you a whiteboard and marker, and wrote,

“-No paper, it would burn =( sorry.”

“It’s alright, is Sans sleeping?”

“-Yes, it seems like he never sleeps, so he sometimes falls asleep here, I guess he feels safe.”

“Ah, I am the girl that he was probably talking to you about, he immediately left when I made a lame excuse to not answer him, I kinda feel bad.”

“-That makes sense, you are very pretty just like he described you, and you really do have eyes that are as blue as the sky.”

“What?!? No way!” you shouted, startling Sans out of his sleep, but he pretended that he was still sleeping, but Grillby knew better.

“There is no ways he said that about me! I do have pretty eyes, I guess, but not as pretty as the sky…” you whispered, quiet enough to not wake Sans, but loud enough so he could still hear your voice.

“-He also said you had a melodious singing voice, I am curious as to what it sounds like.”

“Well, I guess I can sing for a fan!” you said, imitating Mettaton. Grillby laughed and softly clapped.

“Alright here goes:

Well, I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

 

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

 

Baby, I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

 

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me, do ya?

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

 

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah…”

Grillby, Sans, and the whole bar had been quiet the whole time you were singing, and applauded into boisterous whistles and clapping as soon as you finished.

“It’s one of my favorite songs, ‘Hallelujah’ by Jeff Buckley, I have had it memorized by heart since I was 12 or so, I love singing it!” you said to Grillby, “And I didn’t know I had such an audience! Thank you all so much!” you shouted to the rest of the bar.

You didn’t notice that Sans had awaken and when you turned towards him, he gave you a kiss (with invisible lips???? You had to ask him about that later) and the whole bar (once again) started whooping, hollering, and whistling at the new couple in their little town.

“*Let’s go home?”

“Let’s go home,” you replied and you and Sans walked out of the bar with a bright red blush all over your face.

“So Sans, I want to talk to you ‘bout somethin’ that’s been on my mind lately, so please don’t teleport us home.”

“*Okay _____________, what’s up? Besides the sky.”

“Well,” you couldn’t help but giggle, “I think I’ve pollen in love with you too! Wanna go out some time?”

He stopped, and a smile of pure joy ran over his serious expression in a millisecond. He was grinning cheekbone to cheekbone and he started to run circles around you, then he ran into Grillby’s shouting “SHE LOVES ME!!” and ran out the door with “-go get ‘em tiger-s” following suit. He ran around the whole town, shouting this at random strangers, visitors, and even managing to find Papyrus walking back from errands and shouted this in his face too. He took half of the stuff Papyrus was carrying and ran off back to you.

“I am so glad my brother is finally happy!” Papyrus whispered under his breath.

Sans ran back to you, carefully setting everything into the snow and then crazily hugging you and kissing you while tears of joy streamed from his eye sockets. You hugged him back and picked up some groceries to take back to the now sparkling house. You couldn’t stop smiling at how happy you had made Sans.


	4. A Little Back Story

When you two got home, Sans was beaming, he had never been so happy

“*Hey ______, come up to my room, will ya?”

“Yeah! Just give me a minute!” You had wanted to put away the groceries so nothing ended up getting broken or spoiling. When you had put everything away, you went up stairs to find a sleeping Sans on his bed. You had bought him a new mattress, sheets, bed frame, pillows and blanket, because the other stuff he had was old, dingy, and never stopped smelling of sadness and filth. 

You properly tucked him in, which woke him up (you didn’t know) because for bones, he was really heavy. You sighed and started talking to him, unaware he was awake.

“Ya’know, I could afford to live in an apartment or a house, but… I had another ‘boyfriend’ once. He forced himself into my life, I don’t know how, and took, not only my money, but my life, he verbally and physically abused me. Thank lard that we were in a dark room when we first encountered, you would have seen all of my terrible scars and burn marks. I got out of that relationship as soon as humanly possible. 

One night, the police had arrived next door because of a fire and because of suspicious activity in the area, and I saw my chance. He was on a rampage and I was able to draw him outside, trying to get away from my axe wielding ‘boyfriend.’ He was able to slice me down my leg, from thigh down to ankle, barely missing bone, he was drunk. The police arrested him on the spot and I was sent to the hospital. All of my recent wounds were treated and I got help to sue him for all of the money and property he ever took from me as well as payment for hospital costs. 

He never took my virginity though, I am so grateful for that. Whenever he wanted to get to it, I either protected myself in one way or another, I have many scars in my throat and other places for that, or he made up some dumb ass excuse. His friends knew what was going on, and tried to help me as much as possible without being killed, or worse. 

He had tortured, and killed, one of his ‘friends’ (I called them followers) when they tried to report what was going on in the household. 

After a year or so of abuse, I made it out alive, finally. I had tried to escape once maybe twice but he brutally ‘punished’ me for trying to leave, he had everything.”

You had started to sob, and a quarter through the story he had sat up and was listening to your story. Papyrus had followed you upstairs after you had put away all of the groceries to see what was going on and they both sat next to you, while you sobbed into Sans’ arms, sobs that shook the whole bed. 

“*I, had no idea, I am so sorry.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS and Sans WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ALL FUTURE HARM ______! I SWEAR UPON IT!”

“T-thank you, both. I, it really means so much to me.”

“*C’mere ______. Papyrus, would you mind giving us some time alone?”

“OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER! I SHALL INVITE EVERYONE OVER TO CHEER ______ UP!”

“*Sounds good bro.”

“*Oh ______, I had no idea, thank you for trusting me. I have a similar pain, but it’s not the same. I could never know how you feel. Also, is that why you never wear anything that doesn’t cover your arms and legs completely?”

“Yeah…”

“*Let’s see some of those scars, if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t, they look cool, but too many look scary to others.”

You shed off your light jacket, tank top, and pajama pants. There are numerous large and deep scars and burn marks on your skin. The worst are around your wrists, thighs, back, shoulders, and some are on your neck. Sans trails a hand down your thigh, where the largest and worst scar was. 

“*My Asgore, what _ didn’t _ he do to you? What a horrible beast! They call  _ us _ monsters when  _ he _ was the real one.”

“Don’t worry about getting revenge. His followers, my friends, beat him up and killed him, he was sentenced to death anyway. He had killed and abused many more women than me. The police turned a blind eye and settled the case.”

“* _ No one _ , and I mean  **_NO ONE_ ** will ever hurt you like this again.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Curiosity and a Lot of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY long chapter soowwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyy =(

Everyone had come over. Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby, Mettaton, almost everyone in the underground. You relayed your tragic tale over again, showed off your scars, and cried even harder this time. You were surrounded in hugs filled with tears. After that, everyone watched anime, ate lots of food (everyone had brought food over too) and then went home when they all deemed that you were cheered up enough by the ear to ear smile that you couldn’t seem to wipe off of your face. You were so happy to have people that loved you, finally. 

Your parents were always busy and you were an only child. And you had a terrible run in with lots of people. 

“*Well, that was fun, now wasn’t it ______?”

“Yeah, I had lots of fun, and I feel so much better. I’m -yawn- really tired now though.”

“*Well, let’s get you up to bed, I have to read Papyrus his bedtime story first, so why don’t you chill in my room until I’m done?”

“Sounds good,” you yawn; when you yawn, he sticks his finger in your mouth playfully. 

“!!” 

“*It’s just a little joke hun, go and chill in my room, ‘kay?”

You nod and go up to his room. You curl up on his bed, underneath the covers and fall to sleep immediately. 

“*Geez ______, you were really tired huh?”

Sans fell asleep next to you.

~the next morning~

You woke up, way before Sans did, and you got out of bed to make some coffee. Papyrus was already a step ahead of you, just like always. 

“Hey Papyrus, Sans is still sleeping. I have a few questions for you though.”

“Go right ahead human!” Papyrus replied, surprisingly softly for how boisterous he usually was. It freaked you out a little bit.

“So, all of you monsters are always talking about souls, what are they?”

“Souls are the very culmination of your being. I can show you if we enter a battle.”

“O-okay?”

The world went from colorful and a full spectrum view of the dining room to black and white, your soul? had looked like it was a little cartoon heart, and it was a gorgeous purple and royal blue swirl with a few mended cracks in it, so it looked slightly warped.

“Wow!! It, my soul, is beautiful!”

“That is the very culmination of your being; you can determine your LV, EXP, and HP from your soul. It looks like you have 32 HP, hit points, no LV, level of violence, and lots of exp,  _ not _ EXP.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“EXP stands for execution points, exp is experience points, which is like how much information you have gained or what kinds of circumstances you have gone through. For the average human child, or human, their HP is balanced around 20.”

“Is me having more HP a bad thing?”

“I don’t know, but for monsters, we can exercise, or train to gain more HP. The type of monster you are also determines how much HP you have. For example, there are two main types of monsters, boss monsters and regular monsters. You can be born as a boss monster, but you can’t become one. Some regular monsters have a really high HP, ATK (attack), and DEF (defence) but they aren’t boss monsters.”

“Oh! Okay, that makes sense.”

“All monsters have the same looking soul though, except for ones who have gone through trauma or have combined with human souls.”

Your face twisted in horror at the mention of human and monster soul combinations. Papyrus quickly recognized this and tried to explain. He saw Sans coming down the stairs and shot him a ‘help me’ look.

“HUMANS CANNOT ABSORB OTHER HUMAN SOULS, AND THE SAME WORKS FOR MONSTERS.”

Papyrus started using his normal voice, which jarred you a little at first from the sudden transition, but it told you that Sans was awake.

“WHEN MONSTERS ABSORB HUMAN SOULS, THEY BECOME GODLIKE, THEY HAVE A VERY HIGH HP AND THEY HAVE ADVANCED POWERS. AT THIS POINT THEY ARE NO LONGER MONSTER NOR HUMAN. THEIR SOULS LOOK ALL WARPED AND NASTY, OR SO TORIEL (A BOSS MONSTER) HAS TOLD ME. SHE CAN SEE SOULS YOU SEE.”

“That makes sense. So I have another question, what do monster souls look like? Can I see yours Papyrus?”

“______, SEEING ANOTHER SOUL IS A VERY SENTIMENTAL MATTER, IT IS VERY SPECIAL, AND WHILE WE CAN JUST BRING OUT OUR SOULS WHENEVER WE WANT, IT IS FOR, SPECIAL… REASONS.”

“Uh?”

Sans put his hand on your shoulder. 

“*This is how monster reproduction works. It is a very dangerous process. We don’t have any sex organs, or excretion organs for that matter. This is why humans can’t bring out their souls willy nilly either. When 2 monsters love each other very much, no matter the gender or absence of, they both pull out their souls. The two souls will combine together along with their magic, and this is a very sensual and stimulating process. After a while, a child is formed in the shape of the dominating monster and magic traits are shared. This only works with most monsters, however. As skeletons, we are born more fragile and this reproduction process can be deadly for monsters who are not strong. Instead, when two skeletons mate, the father breaks off a rib, which slowly grows back, that forms into the child. If the skeleton is strong enough, they can mate with other kinds of monsters and create new species, it happens all the time. You humans would call it evolution, though  _ we _ are the natural selectors.”

“Wow! That is, amazing! That is really cool!”

“NOW HUMAN. NOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND ALL OF THIS, WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING ELSE. IT IS CALLED ‘HEAT.’ FOR ALL MONSTERS, AND PROBABLY HUMANS, WE HAVE AN URGE TO REPRODUCE, US MONSTERS CALL IT ‘BEING IN HEAT’ AND FOR BOTH GENDERS, NON GENDERED MONSTERS DO NOT HAVE THIS, IT HAPPENS ONCE OR TWICE EVERY FEW MONTHS OR SO. FEMALE MONSTERS HAVE A MAGIC CYCLE THAT IS LIKE THE.. UH, WHAT WOULD YOU CALL THAT SANS?”

“*The utural shedding period?”

“Oh! A period!”

“IS THAT WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL IT?”

“Yes, and being in heat for humans is called ‘being horny’ or sexual arousal.”

“AS I WAS SAYING, BECAUSE I AM NOT IN HEAT, AND I AM A SKELETON, I WILL SHOW YOU MY SOUL, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HAVE NO SEXUAL ATTRACTION TO ME.”

“*Bro? Are you sure?”

“OF COURSE I AM!”

Papyrus pulled out his soul from his rib cage. It looked like a little upside down heart that was white with a light blue hue surrounding it.

“Can I touch it?”

Papyrus was a little hesitant.

“I want to touch Sans’ too, but I don’t want to hurt him, he has a low HP right?”

“*Yup, only one.”

Papyrus nodded an ‘okay you can touch it’ and you put your hands on it, unknowingly, roughly and hit one HP off of him. 

“OH MY STARS, Papyrus, I am so sorry!”

“IT’S ALRIGHT! YOU CAN GENTLY PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SOUL, MONSTER SOULS ARE VERY FRAGILE. BETTER ME THAN SANS.”

“Yeah, I would have killed him…”

Sans gulped and rubbed his vertebrae where his throat would’ve been. 

“*Yeah”

You, very softly this time, put your hands on Papyrus’ soul. It didn’t have a temperature, but you instantly saw his health stats. 8 attack 2 defense. You didn’t see an HP amount. For the amount he works out and runs around, you would think that he had more than 2 HP. 

You gently rubbed the soul, feeling it around. He just stood there, with no reaction. 

“WHEN YOU RUB A SOUL LIKE THAT WHEN IN HEAT, IT IS VERY PLEASURABLE, BUT RIGHT NOW, IT FEELS LIKE A NICE RUB ON THE BACK DURING A HUG.”

“Oh, okay”

You turned the soul around in your hands, feeling how light it was, how smooth it was, and touching the edges that were blue, which took of a hit point of your health. It felt interesting, you stopped and stood there, analyzing the feeling, cutting down two more of your hit points just to understand what it felt like. It was like a deep sharp pain, right to your soul, you imagined what it would feel like to have multiple at a time and you shivered. 

“HUMAN???”

“*______! What are you doing!?!? Stop hurting yourself!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Papyrus. Here you go.”

You handed his soul back and Sans handed you some monster food. 

“*Here, eat this. It’ll restore your HP.”

You gave some to Papyrus before you ate any. 

“What’s the difference between monster and human food?”

“*Monster food is made out of pure magic and energy, I have no idea what human food is made out of.”

“I can answer that. Human food is made out of organic substances. That’s why you would be horrified to eat any of the meat products up here.”

“*I don’t wanna know. Don’t tell me.”

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW EITHER, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT ORGANIC MATERIALS?”

You explained how the human body works, in great scientific detail, and how the human body creates energy.

“*So that’s why you guys have disposal systems everywhere. No wonder the surface is so dirty. And you couldn’t just replace your food source either, what a shame.”

“Yup!” Your stomach rumbled, “Speaking of food, I’m starving! Let’s eat something, then I have to head to work.”

“*But, we have been chatting all day, it’s a Saturday and you have to work at 8PM?”

“Yeah, I have a few side jobs, like that suicide hotline and this… job.”

“WHAT IS IT? THE JOB I MEAN.”

“I uh, I am an exotic dancer.”

Sans’ eye sockets popped out of his head. 

He whispered to you, “*You’re a stripper???”

“Yeah, I am… It makes lots of good money, and I really enjoy doing it.”

“*But all of your scars?”

“Yeah, I dress up in badass costumes that make the scars look attractive, I’ve been working at the same place for years, ever since I was in college.”

“*Oh, well let’s get some food then.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	6. A Little Fun With Souls

After getting food, you had thought about souls, Sans’ soul in particular. You were getting really horny, but had to go to work. You came home at about 2:30 in the morning. You were even hornier than before, and you went to Sans’ room. He looked to be having a nightmare, so you woke him up. 

“*Holy shit.. That was, horrifying. Thanks for waking me up hun.”

“I know the perfect way you can thank me dearest, I have been horny, all day… and I hope you can help me out.”

“Ye-yeah, but I don’t know how human sex works…”

“Oh!” You pulled up a picture, “This is what a penis looks like. You insert this into the vagina and thrust your hips, like so,” you showed him a short video, “until you and or partner is satisfied.” 

“*Makes sense, can I see that picture again?”

“You don’t have to create a penis, I am super into tentacle porn, I am a serious porn junkie, I have issues…”

“*I know what that is, I can help you that way.”

Sans slowly look off your clothing and spread your legs apart, “*You really are horny huh ______? You are literally dripping.”

He started to rub your cliterous with his finger, letting a quiet moan escape you and put a finger or two in, and started rubbing your vaginal walls, slowly. 

“Ah-ahh, p-please, m-more!”

“*Just a moment I need to concentrate.”

Sans let his arms become covered in a transparent tentacle with a slight blue hue that spread into multiple little tentacles. He sat at the end of the bed with his eye sockets closed, concentrating on making you feel the best and making you moan the loudest. 

A huge tentacle entered you, simulating a penis while other small ones grasped your breasts and played with your nipples. 

“O-o-holy f-fu-FUCK!!!!” you started to moan and scream Sans’ name, and after and hour, you passed out from continuous orgasms. 

Sans had cleaned you up and replaced the soaking bedspread. He poked you, “*______? ______!” 

“Y-yeah?” you looked at him with a lewd look on your face.

“*I kind of have been in heat for the past few days, can you help me out?”

“I-I don’t wanna hurt you though.”

“*It’s okay, I always workout a few days before heat so I have more HP, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright… If you say so.”

Sans let his soul out of his chest, a cracked and bent white upside down cartoon heart with a dark royal blue hue that filled in the cracks. You gently rubbed the top of his soul, the point of the little heart, earning a cute little moan. 

“*F-Fuck me, hard, please ______!”

You blushed at the sudden demand and started to work your way down his soul, gently rubbing between the cracks, then you had a crazy idea. You  _ licked _ his soul. Sans’ whole body shivered in pleasure and he deeply moaned your name. You sucked on it and rubbed it until it literally dripped and oozed a dark royal blue syrup substance. It looked good so you  _ ate _ all of it. You made him squirt over and over and ingested his magic until he couldn’t do it anymore. He fainted, and he had gained 5 extra HP from this experience. You both fell asleep against each other.


End file.
